1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for continuously treating a web of fabric.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the production of continuous webs of fabrics it is generally necessary, before weaving, to apply size to the yarn. After weaving, the size must be removed from the fabric. As disclosed in, for example, European reference No. EP 0 352 591 A1, applying and removing size is accomplished by first coating the web of fabric with a desizing solution, which, after a certain dwell time, is removed together with the size, for example, by washing. The desizing solution is applied to the fabric either by a plurality of aerosol-type spray nozzles or by hot steam. In the simplest case, the desizing agent is mere water which soaks and swells the size and, ultimately, separates the size from the yarn. If appropriate, the water may contain suitable additives.
After washing, the remaining wash solution has a relatively small size concentration, which must be disposed of in some manner. The cost of disposing of the remaining wash solution has been rising because of, for example, ever increasing local environmental protection laws, rules and regulations. While it is possible to recover size from the solution using ultrafiltration (to a concentration of between 2% and 15%), that process is very expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more economical way to produce webs of fabric.